rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lambo Sanno Yabou
Esta es una de las canciones que estan incluidas en el album Gyoza Gyudon Setto no Uta junto con Ramen Nobichau no Uta y Gyouza Gyuudon Setto no Uta tambien se encuentra en otros discos como Official Character Song Single Complete Collection Letra 'Romaji' OREcchi no atama nani haitteru Amedama KYANDI CHOKOREETO Otto sore dake jyanai mon ne Dekkai yume mo haiiteru Sekai seifuku RIBOON massatsu SOFUTO KURIIMU tabe houdai da I-PIN nakasu ({I-Pin}???) Gokudera kettobasu ({Gokudera}Fuzakeruna) ShishiBABAA acchi ike ({Hana}Watashi wa gaki ga kirai Ima ni miteiru mou sugu OREcchi no tenka RIBOON nante buttobasu OREcchi no onaka itsumo harapeko SOOMEN KOROKKE HANBAAGU Otto DESAATO ni BUDOU damon ne MAMAN no GOHAN saikou da BOSU ni shuunin RIBOON BOKOBOKO BOVIINO FAMIRII sekai ichi I-PIN soko doke ({I-Pin}RANBO nani suru no) Gokudera dekoBIN ({Gokudera}Ataru ka kono yarou) ShishiBABAA kinishinai ({Hana}Shi shi mukou wo ike) Ima ni mite iru mou sugu OREcchi no sekai RIBOON nante buttobasu Datte tabemon ga ippai aru kara Amedama taberu taberu Agenai mon ne Chotto mattete ne RANBO-san ne mou sugu RIBOON BOKOBOKO ni shita ne BOVIINO FAMIRII wa ne bosu ni naru damon ne Sekai seifuku RIBOON shunsatsu Mou OREcchi ni kanau yatsu inai I-PIN... ({I-Pin}Gyouza ken) Gokudera... ({Gokudera}ROKETTO BOMBU da) ShishiBABAA... ({Hana}Chotto, ushi no ansatsu wa doko ni itta toshitano) {I-Pin}Daijoubu? {Lambo}Ima ni mite iru mou sugu OREcchi no tenka RIBOON nante buttobasu mon ne 'Kanji' OREcchi no atama nani haitteru オレっちの頭　なに入ってる What is inside my head Amedama KYANDI CHOKOREETO あめ玉　キャンヂィ　チョコレート Toffee ball, candy, chocolate Otto sore dake jyanai mon ne おっと　それだけじゃないもんね Of course not only those Dekkai yume mo haiiteru でっかい夢も　入ってる There is also a big dream Sekai seifuku RIBOON massatsu 世界征服　リボーン抹殺 Conquest the world, obliterate Reborn SOFUTO KURIIMU tabe houdai da ソフトクリーム食べ放題だ Eat soft cream as much as I like I-PIN nakasu ({I-Pin}???) イーピン　泣かす ({イーピン}???) I-Pin will cry ({I-Pin}???) Gokudera kettobasu ({Gokudera}Fuzakeruna) 獄寺　けっ飛ばす ({獄寺}不山戯るな) Gokudera will be ignored ({Gokudera}Like it's possible) ShishiBABAA acchi ike ({Hana}Watashi wa gaki ga kirai yo) しっしっババア　あっち行け ({花}私は餓鬼が嫌いよ) Shoo shoo hag, go there ({Hana}I hate kids) Ima ni miteiru mou sugu OREcchi no tenka 今に見ていろ　もうすぐオレっちの天下 Right now I see it, it's soon to be my world RIBOON nante buttobasu リボーンなんて　ぶっ飛ばす Even Reborn will be knocked out OREcchi no onaka itsumo harapeko オレっちのお腹　いつも腹ペこ My stomatch is always hungry SOOMEN KOROKKE HANBAAGU ソーメン　コロッケ　ハンバーグ Soumen, croquette, hamburger Otto DESAATO ni BUDOU damon ne おっと　デザートにブドウだもんね And grapes for desert MAMAN no GOHAN saikou da ママンのゴハン　最高だ Maman's meal is the best BOSU ni shuunin RIBOON BOKOBOKO ボスに就任　リボーンボコボコ Boss' orders, to defeat Reborn BOVIINO FAMIRII sekai ichi ボヴィーノファミリー世界一 Bovino Family is no 1 in the world I-PIN soko doke ({I-Pin}RANBO nani suru no) イーピン　そこどけ ({イーピン}ランボ何するの) I-Pin move there ({I-Pin}Lambo, what are you doing) Gokudera dekoBIN ({Gokudera}Ataru ka kono yarou) 獄寺　でこビン ({獄寺}当たるか　この野郎) Gokudera will be rugged ({Gokudera}Like you can, you brat) ShishiBABAA kinishinai ({Hana}Shi shi mukou wo ike) しっしっババア　気にしない ({花}しっしっ　向うを行け) Shoo shoo hag, I don't care ({Hana}Shoo shoo, go over there) Ima ni mite iru mou sugu OREcchi no sekai 今に見ていろ　もうすぐオレっちの世界 Right now I see it, it's soon to be my world RIBOON nante buttobasu リボーンなんて　ぶっ飛ばす Even Reborn will be knocked out ??? Datte tabemon ga ippai aru kara だって食べもんが一杯あるから But there's a lot of food Amedama taberu taberu あめ玉食べる食べる Do you want toffee ball, toffee ball Agenai mon ne 上げないもんね I won't give you ??? Chotto mattete ne ちょっと待っててね Just wait okay RANBO-san ne mou sugu RIBOON BOKOBOKO ni shita ne ランボさんね　もうすぐリボーンボコボコにしたね Lambo-san will defeat Reborn soon BOVIINO FAMIRII wa ne bosu ni naru damon ne ボヴィーノファミリーはね　ボスになるだもんね And become Bovino Family's boss Sekai seifuku RIBOON shunsatsu 世界征服　リボーン瞬殺 Conquest the world, kill Reborn in an instant Mou OREcchi ni kanau yatsu inai もうオレっちにかなう效いない There's no one who can match me anymore I-PIN... ({I-Pin}Gyouza ken) イーピン。。。 ({イーピン}ぎょうざ拳) I-Pin... ({I-Pin}Gyouza ken) Gokudera... ({Gokudera}ROKETTO BOMBU da) 獄寺。。。 ({獄寺}ロケットボンブだ) Gokudera... ({Gokudera}Rocket Bomb) ShishiBABAA... ({Hana}Chotto, ushi no ansatsu wa doko ni itta toshitano) しっしっババア。。。 ({花}ちょっと　牛の暗殺はどこにいったとしたの) Shoo shoo hag... ({Hana}Wait, where is that cow assassin) {I-Pin}Daijoubu? {イーピン}大丈夫？ {I-Pin}Are you okay? {Lambo}Ima ni mite iru mou sugu OREcchi no tenka {ランボ}今に見ていろ　もうすぐオレっちの天下 {Lambo}Right now I see it, it's soon to be my world RIBOON nante buttobasu mon neee リボーンなんて　ぶっ飛ばす もんねええ Even Reborn will be knocked ouuuuuutttt Categoría:Character Song